PeanutButterGamer
and onwards |player_name = PBG (Minecraft #1-4, DayZ, Terraria #1-2, Diablo II, MineZ #1) Peeebs (Minecraft #5, MineZ #2) Dum Dum Peebs (Terraria 3) |appeared_in = DayZ Diablo II |real_name = Austin Hargrave |birthday = July 25, 1990 (age 27) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/PeanutButterGamer |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/peanutbuttergmr/ |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/PeanutButterGamer |twitter = https://twitter.com/PeanutButterGmr }} Austin Hargrave, more commonly known by his YouTube name "PeanutButterGamer" (or PBG for short), is a YouTuber and co-founding member of the website Normal Boots, as well as the host and co-creator of the Hardcore Series along with his brother, McJones. He often acts as the leader of the group, frequently making executive decisions regarding the team's current course of action. He is also known for his quirky and upbeat attitude. PBG has appeared in every season since its inception. Appearances PeanutButterGamer has appeared in every Hardcore season since its creation. History Minecraft #1 PBG played as Link from The Legend of Zelda in the first ever season of Hardcore. The majority of the season is shown from his point of view, and for nearly the entire first half of the season, he is the only player recording. He and McJones serve as the co-leaders of the team, with McJones informing the group of their objectives while PBG makes the executive decisions regarding their course of action. Since it's his first time doing a hardcore, PBG is pretty uneasy and gets scared pretty easily in the face of danger earlier episodes, but he loosens up as the season goes on. He is very adventurous and goes on plenty of different adventures throughout the season, some of which involve other players like Dean and JonTron, but most of which involve him going off by himself. He often gets himself into trouble during his solo adventures, getting lost twice and having multiple near death experiences. PBG is the third to die in the season. He goes to a desert by himself to hunt for endermen in , where he encounters multiple enemies and almost dies on three different occasions. After narrowly escaping death three times, he dies while fighting an enderman when he accidentally switches to his bow in the middle of the fight. Ironically, McJones and Dean had decided to go look for PBG mere seconds before his death. DayZ Like the majority of the cast in DayZ, PBG doesn't last very long. He spends the entirety of his time alive in the season running away from zombies in the Balota airstrip area, along with other players like JonTron, Dean, and Barry. He and Barry start the season together at the airstrip, and the two of them quickly meet up with Dean. The three of them all go up to the roof of the control tower and climb down a ladder to the ground to lose some zombies. They all get separated when they run into more zombies outside the control tower, and PBG runs into some nearby woods. He eventually finds Jon and Dean, and the three of them try to escape more zombies using the control tower method again, but they end up getting cornered by zombies on the roof. Then, PBG glitches through the railings on the side of the roof and falls to his death. PBG is the second player to die in the season, and he only lasts until towards the end of the first episode. Terraria #1 Being one of the only people to not die early on, PBG and Jeff believe they are ready to take on the first boss, the Eye of Cthulhu. Unfortunately, their potions are not enough for either of them to survive. Minecraft #2 PBG played as Shaggy from Scooby Doo. As one of the last three survivors, PBG comes up with the idea to kill the Zombie Pigmen in the nether, who he believes are preventing the spawn of Wither Skeletons. The three start to kill the Pigmen, which lead to the death of PBG and McJones. Barry dies to a Pigman much later. Diablo II PBG played Diablo II as a Paladin. After making it very far into the game, PBG gets surrounded by enemies. Unable to get out in time, PBG dies to the horde. Minecraft #3 PBG played as Luigi from the Super Mario Bros. series. Once again making it to the Nether, PBG ventures to a Nether Fortress with McJones, Smooth McGroove and Shane from Did You Know Gaming?. After digging into the wall, lava pours out and kills both PBG and McJones. MineZ #1 PBG played as Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Somewhat early on, PBG gets infected in Sirus, alongside Dean and McJones. Both PBG and McJones are left behind, while Dean later gets left behind at the Pirate Ship. The two brothers and escape, but McJones dies to a zombie in a desert town not far from Sirus. PBG decides to go to Greyvale, in hopes that he could find antidote that could cure his "zombie AIDS". Immediately after seeing a zombie, PBG gets scared and jumps off a cliff and dies. Although PBG's death is shown fourth, McJones confirmed in a tweet that he was the last to die, after Barry. Terraria #2 PBG certainly did not have the greatest season. He described himself as a hazard after doing numerous actions that endangered the team. He let a Demon Eye into the house, almost crushed Satch with sand, and dug a hole that Dean fell down. Later, he had a race with Dean, who ended up dying on his way home. While the rest of the team is fishing, PBG dies to a boulder trap in a cave. Minecraft #4 PBG played as The King of All Cosmos from the Katamari Damacy series. PBG survives the season along with McJones, Jeff, and Dean. He is the third person killed in the post-victory battle royale, shot by Dean with an arrow after Jeff and McJones. Minecraft #5 PBG played as Arthur from the Arthur cartoons. After an unfortunate trip to the Nether, only PBG and Jeff remain. The two seem to be doing fine on their own, until PBG gets unexpectedly blown up by a creeper. This happens less than thirty seconds after PBG calls two pink sheep "bad omens." Terraria #3 The third Terraria season was the furthest PBG ever made it in a Terraria game. He kills the Eye of Cthulhu and the Brain of Cthulhu and was just about ready to fight Skeletron. While mining the meteorite, though, PBG does not notice that he is burning, and soon dies without anyone even noticing the belittling health. MineZ #2 Austin plays as Elmo from Sesame Street. He is part of Team 1. Quotes Minecraft #1 DayZ Trivia *Austin has the second most screen time of any player in Hardcore, having appeared in 12 seasons and 152 episodes. He is only beaten by his brother, McJones. *Austin was the first editor of Hardcore. He edited every season of Hardcore from its inception to Diablo II. He is succeeded by Jeff, and later, Todd. *PBG and Jeff have collaborated outside of the Hardcore Series, as they also host the Let's Play show PB&Jeff on PBGGameplay. In addition, they have appeared on each others YouTube channels. Category:Appeared in every Hardcore series Category:Recurring Players